


Locked In

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, F/M, Locked In, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Getting locked in can reveal the truth, even if it isn't public knowledge just yet.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Still playing catch-up. This story's theme was the Ship you used to love, but don't love anymore. For a while, I've been falling out of love with Dramione. I do still write them from time to time, but I'm not actively out looking to write for them anymore. They will always hold a special place in my heart, but if I'm being honest, besides the occasional drabble and completing the stories I've already started, I won't be writing any new Dramione multi-chapter works. 
> 
> This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own and I will get this to a beta eventually. Just wanted to share because I enjoy updating my readers daily when I can. 
> 
> Title: Locked In  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Dramione   
> Summary: Getting locked in can reveal the truth, even if it isn't public knowledge just yet. 
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

She watched as he paced the length of the room. He was frustrated and so was she, but they were stuck here and there wasn't anything they could do to change it. As far as she was aware, sick of listening to the two of them bicker in class, McGonagall had banished them to the dungeon for the remainder of the day and cast a spell, locking them inside.

Shaking her head slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest and began thinking about how exactly she had been put in this predicament. It wasn't entirely her fault, but she knew that she wasn't as innocent as she'd like to believe that she was.

"Quit pacing, Draco," she groaned, pushing up off the chair and quickly walking across the room to the door. She jiggled the handle momentarily before pulling her wand out of her robes. " _Alohomora_."

She reached out and jiggled the handle again. Nothing had changed and they were still trapped. "Damn it."

Draco scoffed and stopped his pacing momentarily. "Did you really think it would be that simple, Granger?"

"At least I tried something rather than pacing," she hissed. "All you've done is worn a path of scuffle tracks in the floor."

"Better than sitting there and staring at the other person in the room," he said, smirking slightly. "Did you like the view?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione bit her tongue, pausing momentarily and laughed. "You wish."

Tilting his head to the side and quirking his brow slightly, Draco smirked proudly. "You paused before you said anything."

"And?" Hermione asked, shrugging slightly and shaking her head in confusion.

"You had to think about your answer."

Tossing her arms in the air, Hermione finally rolled her eyes and walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in before. "I didn't have to think about my answer. I also wasn't admiring the view. I was trying to figure out how the hell we were going to get out of here."

"I don't believe you," he hummed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall behind him. "I think you were checking me out and are just embarrassed that you got caught."

"If you must know what I was  _ogling_ , it was the fact that I couldn't figure out how I got trapped in here with someone like you," she huffed, collapsing in the chair behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, narrowing his gaze. He felt his irritation with the know-it-all rising. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before pressing her lips into a firm line. She hadn't meant that statement to come across the way that it had appeared. She was more upset at herself for allowing herself to get sucked into an argument with him.

"Now she's has nothing to say," he grumbled shaking his head slightly, turning away from her.

"Draco.." she called, her voice trailing off slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Tongues don't just slip, Granger. You, of all people, should know that," he replied.

Quickly, Hermione rose from her seat and walked across the room to where he was standing with his back toward her. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt him shudder slightly at his touch, but luckily for her, he didn't pull away from her.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wasn't thinking when I spoke," she said softly. She felt him relax slightly under her touch, but apparently her apology wasn't enough to make him turn around.

"You know, for being as smart as you are, you do some really stupid shit sometimes," he said, laughing slightly as he turned around to face her. The smile that had appeared on his face brought a smile to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I take it you aren't mad at me, then?" Hermione asked, snuggling in close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco shook his head quickly and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. "Nope. You aren't mad at me for the comments I made in class are you?"

Hermione shook her head briefly. "Nope, but you owe me for that comment about being a know-it-all."

"I promise to make it up to you," he said with a wink.

"Do you think anyone has any idea about us?" she asked, worrying her lip slightly. It wasn't so much that she was embarrassed to be dating him, but she knew that because of their social standings in the Wizarding world, not everyone would be so okay with them being seen together in public.

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter to me," Draco reassured her, pressing his lips to her forehead once again. "I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about that."

Hermione smiled and pressed up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips into his briefly. "I love you too."


End file.
